


Dark Endings

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Battle, Dark, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: SPOILER ALERT!!!A series of dark what-if that leads into a dark ending for Raya and the Last Dragon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dark Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was one of the many ideas that popped into my mind after watching the movie. A what-if scenario. If you got any ideas you wanna suggest feel free to comment down below or contact me, I might pick them up. If I’m not too busy.

Raya gripped her sword and marched into the palace of Fang as the world around her crumbled as she knew it. The people of Fang were running out and around in chaos as the Druun invaded the land while the ground shook. But as the people ran out, Raya walked in. She didn’t care about anything else for the moment, not anymore. Sisu was gone, and it was because of Namaari, who pulled out her crossbow in the first place. She didn’t care that people were getting hurt and turned into stone, she didn’t care that the water of the world was gone, she didn’t care that the Druun was attacking. All Raya cared about now, was nothing, but wanting pure revenge.

As Raya walked up the steps towards the palace, two Druuns appeared in her way, but they didn’t frighten Raya, nor did they make her wince. Raya raised the part of the dragon gem in her hand firmly, letting the Druuns move away from her as she advanced into the palace.

Raya stormed into the palace, ignoring the fact that the building was collapsing little by little around her. She walked forward calmly in the chaotic situation. Her eyes locked onto her target, the person that caused all of this to happen in the very first place, the person who betrayed her trust.

“Namaari!” Raya called loudly, her voice broke a little from the anger and rage she was holding. Raya glared at the princess of Fang, whose back was turned on her.

Namaari was overwhelmed with emotions. She knew she was completely to blame, for all of this. Had she never sent up the flare back then, the dragon gem would never be broken. Yet, a certain rage took her as she hears the voice of the woman she has grown to loath over the years, the voice she loathed even more now. The voice of the woman, who made her kill Sisu, the only hope of saving this world from the Druun, gone, and that alone was because of Raya. And now, her people were being attacked, one by one, they were slowly being turned into stone. Namaari turned looked at her mother, in grief, guilt, and anger as she spoke.

“Let’s finish this, _binturi_ ,” Namaari spat in anger as she turned around, drawing out her two swords, advancing down the steps to face Raya.

A loud boom echoed throughout the palace as the ground shook violently, causing more dust and debris to collapse and fall to the ground around the two princesses. But they didn’t care, all they cared now, was ending the other.

Raya shed her cloak aside, letting it drop to the floor as well as her hat as she walked towards Namaari, glaring at her with rage and hatred as Namaari too glared at her in the same manner before grunting as she made the first move, charging forward towards Raya. That was enough for Raya to make her move forward towards the princess of Fang. The two women grunted as their swords clashed while the ground rumbled and cracked.

The two princesses were really blinded by their rage and hatred for each other as they fought, battling inside the crumbling palace as the ground shook. Seemingly unaware that people were running for their lives outside the palace, unaware that the Druun was turning people into stone, unaware that a group of people was helping to evacuate the people of Fang, unaware that the world was truly ending.

The sounds of blades clashing and footsteps running accompanied the sounds of the place crumbling down around them as Raya and Namaari fought each other violently. Namaari fought as usual, with the intent she always had. However, for Raya, it was different. The princess of Heart has always held back a little when she fought Namaari head-on. This time, she was aiming to kill, to end, the traitorous woman, the person who has been the bane of her existence ever since she betrayed her and caused all of this destruction and chaos in the first place.

The two women’s skills with their swords were incredibly remarkable and close as they barely have an edge over one another as they fought swiftly and violently throughout the collapsing palace. Their swords clashing and fist meeting.

“Argh!” Raya growled in rage as their blades met once more, this time nearly decapitating Namaari, who barely managed to block the blade, barely an inch away from her skin.

Namaari quickly pushed Raya back, with all her strength, pushing her back enough for her to attempt to knock the sword out of Raya’s hand. But Raya was even quicker, quickly getting back on her footing and she kept on striking at Namaari, pushing her towards the side of the palace, towards a huge pile of debris that just collapsed not long ago. All Namaari could react to do was to block the attacks, but she was barely able to block them as Raya was slowly overpowering the princess of Fang.

The princess of Heart quickly knocked a sword out of Namaari’s hands before she kept striking, continuing to corner Namaari. She was so blinded in her quest for revenge, Raya didn’t realize that the ground beneath her was cracking apart as she advanced forward.

One of Namaari’s swords fell out of her hands and onto the floor. The princess of Fang clearly didn’t have the time to pick it up as Raya kept on striking at her furiously, making her busy as she tried to defend herself from Raya’s blade.

Another heap of debris fell around the two young women, landing in a loud thud as they fought, not distracted by the scenario around them.

Namaari quickly swept her leg against Raya’s, knocking her down as she tried to strike Raya, but again, her opponent was quick and managed to block her attack before the sword could touch her. At that very moment, Raya finally found a chance and kicked Namaari in her torso.

Namaari fell back, her back hitting a part of the roof that collapsed. Before the princess of Fang could leap back into action, Raya immediately pressed the button on her sword and the blade detached into a long-bladed string, firing and struck the heap of stone right above Namaari. With a loud grunt and strong pull, the stone cracked and fell, crushing Namaari’s leg and making her cry out in agony as Raya was gone as dust flew and covered her view.

“Help! Argh!” Namaari groaned in pain as she felt the agony of the stone pressing down on her leg as she struggled to move.

Raya seemingly came out as the dust cleared, glaring at her opponent. There was no mercy in her eyes, only burning hatred. Raya gripped the base of her sword tightly as she held the tip right against Namaari’s neck. “This… ends now,” Raya growled angrily as she pressed the side of the blade against Namaari’s cheeks.

“Raya… please…” Namaari stuttered in fear as she tried to pull her leg from underneath the debris.

“Oh? Now you’re begging for mercy?” Raya chuckled dryly as the ground shook and cracked beneath them.

“Raya!” Namaari called out in desperation as the floor beneath them sank.

Raya looked around frantically in fear as she felt the floor cracking and sinking down. The woman looked around her, all she saw was darkness devouring light and debris collapsing as the palace collapsed. Suddenly, Raya could hear a loud scream and a deafening thud from behind her. She quickly turned around and looked at Namaari, but a deep hole replaced where the princess of Fang was laying before, with no sight of Namaari.

The princess of Heart attempted to climb out of the sinking hole, but it was fruitless as debris came pouring down above her as the pillars of the palace crumbled.

It was truly the end of the world, with no more hope left as the dragon gem went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment your thoughts. As my other oneshots work in any fandom. This may or may not be picked up and turned into a series based on the reception or my liking. So, stay safe and stay tuned :)  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702, Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin or my email: glerenshane12345@gmail.com


End file.
